


POSSESSION.

by goddessjinnie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Blasphemy, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Slight Changjin, Slight Hyunchan, Slight Seungjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessjinnie/pseuds/goddessjinnie
Summary: Lee Minho is what you would call a normal student in a prestigious college surrounded with homophobia and violence. He lives his life in fear and soon starts to question his trembling sanity, but when a pretty little church boy with doe eyes and the sweetest smile ends up stumbling into his life, everything ends up taking a turn for the good or for the worst.- discontinued -im probably never going to update this.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. RED DIAMOND.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey, please do notice that i might not update consistently because i do loose motivation every now and then and i often feel pressured too easily, so please do be patient, thank you :)
> 
> p.s this story will be one hell of a ride so get ready and also, this is completely fictional, stray kids are real people who do not act like this in real life. also read the tags if you want to know the warnings.

“On Sunday the 12th, college student Shin Da-young was found dead during a frat party in Seoul Private Academy. Apparently the college student was murdered through the act of heavy rape and also heavy abuse. She was estimated to have been dead around 10:42pm and was only found an hour later. The police are desperate to serve justice for her and are searching for the suspect, who-“

Lee Minho sighed softly as he stared at the television with desperate, melancholic eyes. He stared up at the ceiling and chewed on his lower lip rather furiously, thoughts drifting to when he had last seen the dead woman who’s body was most likely resting in the autopsy room rather than being buried six-feet under the ground. Regret and desperation was swirling in his stomach in a consistent spiral of sentiment and the guilt was coursing through his veins as if he had a shot of heroin.

11:39, there he found her, lifeless and legs spread open. _She had variegated bruises implanted on her skin that was drained of colour, and blood continued seeping through the crack of her head, staining the pure, white bedsheets._

_Minho could feel the bile crawling up his throat, itching for an escape, but it was no use as he paid no attention to it. His eager hands grabbed the phone that rested in his back pocket, knees buckling as he stumbled and tripped over his own feet._

_He landed on his knees next to the bed, pupils dilating in fear as his face morphed into an expression of horror and disgust. He picked himself back up after finally sobering back up into reality and called the police with fearful fingers who trembled with each movement._

Minho shook his head, trying to get rid of that grim, lucid memory that was still fresh in his mind as if he were being punished by the Gods to rewatch the scene over and over again until the end of his boring days. A damn curse, it was, he would've never stumbled into that room if this was the fucking consequence. Alas, she was a close friend of his and he chose to mourn over her death rather than let himself be swayed by his wavering sanity.

“Wasn’t she your friend?” he heard a rather calm yet slightly raspy voice from behind.

“Yes, she was. I can’t fucking believe she had to go through that..” Minho answered, his soft voice quavering with subtle guilt and an overload of despair. If he had stuck with her at all costs, maybe she would’ve had a different fate.

_Silence._

“It keeps on haunting me... and I hate it... I hate it so much..” soulless eyes brimmed with tears as they fell down like raindrops and his pleads of mercy swivelled into tranquil cries of remorse, gripping his aching heart as if he had lost the love of his life.

The blondes eyes widened as he rapidlly hung his arm over Minhos shoulder, softly patting his back as his lips drew into light frown. Chan’s gaze softened into one of sympathy, now fully engulfing the other in a hug of comfort. “It will get better.. I promise..”

Damn it.

-

_That was the past_ , was what Minho wished he could say so easily - even though it had only occurred a few months ago - it was what he desired the most in his life. Little ghosts would haunt him at night, whispering in his ear merciless and taunting remarks as if he had committed a heinous crime. Eyes would watch him through the walls, ceilings, windows, their gazes burning like molten, spiced lava, and he’d end up with a crestfallen heart and a mind blank as a fresh piece of paper.

The teachers words travelled through one ear emptily and came right back out through the other, he was lost in the restless oblivion he called his mind. It was not until the hushed yet fast murmurs spiked his curiosity, ears perking up at the two words, _new student_.

 _A new student?_ he scoffed, resting his chin on his palm, tipping his head with his dark orbs glistening in delicate interest. _Why the fuck do you care, Minho? They’d end up staying away from you in the end._

Minho ignored his subconscious, shrugging their opinions off like mere dust, though they did slightly nip at his fragile heartstrings. _Damn it_ , why’d they have to always get to his emotions like that?

“You think it’s going to be some spoilt brat, Minho? Let me tell you that he is damn gorgeous and an absolute cutie.” Chan twisted his body around to speak to Minho. The other elegantly raised an eyebrow at this statement, “And how would you know?”

The blonde grinned cheekily at that, “Because I spoke to him.”

“Huh.” Minho answered nonchalantly.

He stared expectantly at the entrance, eager eyes stalking every movement that each figure made. The doors slowly opened, leaving everyone with their breaths hanging like ropes.

There.

An angel.

A _fucking_ angel.

But Minho’s lips didn’t budge one bit as his eyebrows simply rose to the skies.

There stood the prettiest dark-haired boy, chocolate eyes that held its own galaxy after robbing the stars of their occupations and smile of a red diamond, gorgeous and worth more than anyone could afford. A little gold and silver cross hung from his neck and blood red rosary beads were wrapped around his little wrists.

Chan’s lips curved into a perverse yet fond grin, stuffing his hands into his dark red blazer as he rested himself comfortably in his seat.

“Hello, my name is Hyunjin, I hope you will all treat me well. Thank you.” he greeted, bowing at a perfect degree as he then shyly tucked his hands behind his back, his lips proceeding to stretch out into another innocent, gentle smile. The class erupted into a threatening applause causing a faint dust of rosy pink on Hyunjin’s cheeks. 

Minho stared at the brunette with a spark of dull curiosity gleaming in his bland and black orbs. He was like a little lost kitten, pretty cat-like eyes scanning swiftly through the rows of figures. The teacher nodded at Hyunjins introduction, fingers than pointing to the farthest desk at the very back where he would be situated next to Minho. “Please sit next to Minho, Hyunjin-ssi.”

Hyunjin complied, bowing once more to the teacher as he headed towards the back and placed himself next to the black-haired man. “Hello, Minho-ssi, I hope we can be good friends.” he murmured to the man, nervously rubbing his knuckles.

Minho leaned back, not minding the pretty boy beside him as he stared at the board with a disinterested frown.

The pretty boy sighed at this, his hands cupping his pendant. His eyes rolled to the ceiling, shutting them tightly.

 _Dear God, please give me the strength to survive in this school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol
> 
> im so sorry for this chapter all of this shit seems a bit fast-paced but whatever. they already meet at the first chapter, wow. their relationship will slowly develop though, so i guess this is for the best. honestly i didn’t know what to write so i just wrote this. don’t mind me..
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter though 💕


	2. LITTLE LAMB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do ignore any mistakes, thanks.

His petite hand hugged the expensive cross pendant that hung from his bare neck, pretty chocolate orbs anxiously sweeping through the crowds of students, he felt his fist tightening around his necklace instinctively as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. _Christ_ , how was he going to be able to ask anyone for help around this pretty and prestigious academy while people were swarming from each and every direction as if they were hungry to see a class fight.

Hyunjin innocently stood in the crowd of people, a shy blush coating his cheeks as he looked around dumbly until he found the teensy bit of courage left in him to ask this fairly handsome man for a few directions to the head teachers office. The man stood at his locker, stuffing books and other school necessities into it before slamming it loudly. He spun around on his heel and immediately rose an eyebrow at the beauty in front of him.

“Sorry to bother you, but can you lead me to the head teachers office?” Hyunjin cocked his head innocently.

The man looked at him with curiosity dancing in his eyes, “You’re new aren’t you? Welcome aboard to this school, pretty boy, you'll barely survive this damn hell. Some people here aren't what you think they are. Anyways, head teachers office, right?”

His words left Hyunjin perplexed and rather wary of this eminent and respected academy, wondering why such a beautiful-looking school would be filled with unattractive people? And _pretty boy_ , what was with that name? “Ah, yes, thank you.” he responded seconds shortly, eyes creasing as his wide lips spread out into a perfect smile.

He followed the stranger like a damn clueless puppy on a leash, often throwing inquisitive glances around the hallways. “Are you a Christian?” The man asked, suddenly sweeping a hand through his platinum blonde locks. He stared at Hyunjin with an intense gaze, full of eagerness and some other peculiar emotion. Hyunjin gulped as he felt the others eyes on him as if he were a small, cute puppy under the big, bad wolf. Unknown to him, his hand slowly reached up to his pendant. “Yes...” he mumbled.

“You won’t survive a single year in this academy, innocent boys like you have already dug up their grave the moment they breathed this air.” the blonde halted in his steps as they came to a pair of massive patterned burgundy doors. Extravagant swirls and roses were carved into the fine, dark oak material. Hyunjin quickly scrutinized the area. Immoderate chandeliers peered down from the high ceiling and a long, red carpet was dragged across the hallway.

“Some advice. Don’t _ever_ think about looking at Changbin in the fucking eyes, he's quite _unfriendly_..”

_Changbin?_

Hyunjin zoned out yet his little brain still managed to process all of that heavy information at once. He quickly turned around when he realised that the stranger was already leaving. “Wait!”

“What’s your name?” he looked up at the slightly taller man with his pretty doe eyes.

The mans lips curved into something between a smirk and smile, one of immoral, sinful suggestions. “Bang Chan, little lamb.”

Hyunjin cocked his head once more.

_Strange.._

-

_Changbin? I wonder who he is? And how come Chan-ssi told me to stay away from him?_

Hyunjin glanced down at the desk in front of his, quickly averting his eyes the moment the blonde made the slightest shuffle in his seat. He spared a glance at his cold-hearted seat mate who’s attention was solely fixed on the teacher. Yet, he looked as if his consciousness had dived into his own little world.

Blood rapidly rushed to Hyunjin’s cheeks when he realised he was staring at the man for too long. And when the black-haired male finally had softened into reality and twisted his neck to the side where his new seatmate sat, Hyunjin’s pulse drummed with awareness and anxiety. Thank the God’s that Minho only sighed at the brunette and continued dreaming about whatever.

Hyunjin sighed softly and rested his head on the cool surface of the desk. He suddenly tensed when he felt a slight tap on his arm. The brunette picked his head back up and turned his head to the right where he found a blue-haired boy with a cheeky, nervous grin, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“Do you have a pen or a pencil?” he asked with caution, eyes glancing to the front every few seconds. Hyunjin laughed quietly as he took out a black ballpoint pen from his blazer and handed it to the blue-haired male. The boy happily smiled at him and the brunette had a few seconds to capture his squirrel-like features into the back of his head. “Thank you, Hyunjin-ssi.” he whispered.

The said male craned his neck forward as he pointed to himself and then to the latter. It took a few seconds to process what Hyunjin was supposedly saying through his awfully simplistic hand gestures but he had caught on. “Ah! I’m Han Jisung, I’ll give your pen back-“

“Han Jisung, do you want to finish what you were saying to the class.”

“Ah, sorry, miss.”

“Apologising won’t do, I want you to stay for a few at break.”

Jisung opened his mouth to retaliate but had closed it the second that he knew it would worsen his penance. _Fucking_ _bitch._ Hyunjin mouthed a _sorry_ and bowed his head deeply in which the blue-haired males eyes widened at. He waved his hands messily as a an action of _its okay, it’s my fault._

Hyunjin smiled.

-

The pretty church boy was patiently waiting outside of the classroom, fingers entangled in a chaotic dance. It was already the end of second period as the whole class stayed in the same room for a whole two hours. Double English really did not help sometimes. It was already five minutes into break and Hyunjin was still in the same place. After a few more moments of useless patience, Jisung finally stepped outside of the classroom, exhaling a breath of exhaustion.

He tiredly looked over to find the brunette waiting for him and his smile immediately brightened. “Did you wait for me because you felt bad or was it because you wanted your pen back?” he grinned.

Hyunjin's lips curved softly. “The first one.”

Jisung giggled, “Sorry, I probably wasted your time and besides, it’s not your fault, I approached you first.”

The brunette crossed his arms, frowning. “And I continued talking to you!”

(Well, he _tried_ talking to him.)

“Well, well, lets ignore that and maybe do something else, I mean I could show you around...?” Jisung rose an eyebrow as he carefully stretched out his sentence.

Hyunjin's eyes crinkled into a smile and so did his lips, “I would appreciate that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like this chapter was really bad and didnt compare to the first one. sorry for disappointing you all (if i did). i really, really dislike using the same words so i have to always think of something else. anyways, heres the beginning of hyunsungs friendship! i think this book is going to have a lot of chapters because of how long it’s taking for the plot to be carried out. 
> 
> also mini storytime:  
> this one guy sat next to me and was like teasing me and he kept on staring at me. i was literally so embarrassed, i dislike him so much. turns out he was using me for answers for the worksheet we were working on. stupid asshole.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading 💕


	3. NOTE.

im so so so sorry for not updating but honestly i have lost my motivation to write this and im clueless on what to write. i literally re-wrote chapter 3 like 10 fucking times and i kept on deleting it because i didn't want to rush the story. 

i promise to update but please do give me some time to regain my motivation and get my thoughts and ideas together.

thank you.


	4. HALF OF MY HEART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i feel lazy and unmotivated sometimes and it doesn’t really help when you have a book to write :/
> 
> also, i might not do any more updates this week cause im either lacking motivation or i simply don’t know what to write.

It was already his second day at the infamous Seoul Private Academy.

Hwang Hyunjin would say that his first day was quite normal except for his encounter with the handsome blonde with a smile which hid his corrupted intentions, and that black-haired male who’s eyes were as dark as his own soul. They were both fairly attractive and abnormally normal. Were attractive people capable of being so painfully mysterious?

Hyunjin didn’t know why he found them weird at all to be honest. One seemed like a sweetheart yet he had the smirk of the devil and the other seemed as if he had all his emotions ripped out of his heart. Maybe, he was overthinking.

 _Yeah_ , _that was it._

Who was he to judge anyways? He couldn’t base his judgement on two people because he shared an awkward moment with one and the other completely ghosted him as if he were an attention seeking whore.

_Stop overthinking, Hwang Hyunjin, and use your brain to do something useful._

_Idiot._

He didn’t even know what he got himself into.

-

Hyunjin plopped himself down on his seat, sighing softly. He looked around the class only to find a few people sat down and he huffed, his breath blowing his hair out of his face. Even his cold-blooded seat mate wasn’t here but what did he expect? Class didnt start until after fifteen minutes.

“Hi hyung.” the brunette swiftly turned his head around and a smile immediately flowered on his pretty face. He tilted his head gently, humming. “Jisungie. Good morning, how are you?”

“I’m good, how about you, hyung?” he asked.

Hyunjin gave a tight-lipped smile, “Of course I’m feeling well, Jisungie. Why wouldn’t I be?”

The blue-haired male shrugged nonchalantly, sitting down at his seat with his lips drawn into a straight line. “I’ve only known you for one day and I could tell you're a very optimistic person who can hide secrets with their smiles. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

There was a pause.

Hyunjin blinked.

And he then opened his mouth.

“What type of person is Minho-ssi?”

Jisung’s eyes flashed with confusion as he shrugged his shoulders once more and tapped his finger on his cheek. “I don’t know. He seems cold, he’s kinda nice at the same time. Kinda scary.” he shivered, looking at the goosebumps that were decorated on his skin, shaking his head.

Hyunjin cocked his head delicately, humming.

“Actually, he used to be really nice and he still is.. but he’s more distant nowadays, he only hangs out with his best friend, Chan.”

_Chan-ssi?_

“Then.. what type of person is Changbin-ssi?”

Jisung winced, his eyes dimming as if they were a faulty light bulb. “I’ll tell you to just stay away from him..”

Hyunjin left it at that and dropped his head on his desk, immediately groaning at the impact. He heard a chuckle from behind and slowly lifted his head back up, eyes scanning around with quizzical sparks. He heard the harsh scraping of wood against a solid floor that rung through his ears painfully. He turned his head to the side where he found Lee Minho in all his beautiful glory, sitting beside him with a rather joyful smile on his face.

Hyunjin’s brows furrowed. _Wait what?_

_Smile?_

That had to be impossible for someone who had a heard made out of ice and who’s blood was cold as the waters in the Antarctic Ocean.

Minho noticed that Hyunjin was staring at him like a little lost puppy and turned around with hooded eyes. His lips pursued into a hearty grin and the brunette swore his mind was going mental.

“Hey Hyunjin, have you been well?” his lips then changed into a smirk as he leaned back on his seat, his eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion.

Hyunjin didn’t answer, eyes as wide as the Earth with pretty shimmers glistening in his hazel orbs. Was this the same Minho or was this someone completely different? He didn’t know, and he _really did want to know._

And how come he was acting as if they were a pair of inseparable best friends who hadn’t seen each other in the longest time?

“Minho-ssi, are you.. okay?” he questioned innocently. Minho’s face twisted into confusion.

“Of course I am, Hyunjin.”

The brunette shook his head at that.

_Weird._

-

Hyunjin laid awake on his bed, his body wrapped around the soft, white duvets. He swore it was somewhere around midnight already and he couldn’t fall asleep. All he could ever think about was that handsome black-haired male and his halved personality. Why was he so damn anxious over nothing?

_Stop overthinking, Hwang Hyunjin, it’s got to be nothing._

Why was he like this?

The warmth of his blankets weren’t even able to lull him into deep sleep. All he could ever think about was Minho and that dark gleam in his eyes.

Was he okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly really sorry for this disappointment, this will just be a filler because i know i haven’t posted in a while and i don’t want to rush myself or disappoint any of you guys either.. im honestly sorry for this half-assed short chapter but honestly my mind is empty of inspiration so this will just have to do.. and i know this chapter doesn’t fit with the plot or whatever and it makes no sense but im literally going with the flow and this seemed like the most suitable option.
> 
> it might not make sense but it might be understandable in later chapters. sorry for disappointing once more.. im confused on what to do. once again, i apologise.


	5. not a chapter sorry

so hey guys, i haven’t updated in like a month or more and i know im a shitty author. i just lost my motivation and i got out of stray kids as well so that’s why. and i realised that this plot was so fucked up that another chapter couldn’t even fix it. so i want to rewrite it - someday. just not today, not next month.

i want to take my time to think of a better plot and a better storyline - don’t worry though, im sticking to the original idea of this story. 

im truly sorry.

thank you for sticking with me this whole time, i really do appreciate it.


End file.
